


Beat of the War Drums

by IAmDeadLocked



Series: Marvel Murders [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Relationship, Told Through A Serious Of FlashBacks, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Files, dark obsession, infidelity (cheating), no names will be named but you’ll know who it is anyway, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked
Summary: Found File Project X.Vid꒰ᴏᴘᴇɴ꒱◅                   ꒰ᴅᴇʟᴇᴛᴇ꒱ʟ ᴏ ᴀ ᴅ ɪ ɴ ɢ . . .█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒10%███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒30%█████▒▒▒▒▒50%███████▒▒▒100%██████████Loading CompleteYou will hear things about me that will make you question my morals, my loyalty, my sanity and whether or not I can be trusted.I am not proud of the things I have done or the choices I’ve made. The regret runs deeper than my bones.The feeling of dread just by having to tell you fills my body. I will let you form your own opinions on if what I did was right or wrong, but please wait until the end before you place any.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Stark (Past), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Murders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542847
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Beat of the War Drums

**Author's Note:**

> After a long hiatus of actually writing I decided to revamp one of my older stories for a new ship. Let’s see how it goes.

_ Found File Project X.Vid _

_ ꒰ᴏᴘᴇɴ꒱◅ ꒰ᴅᴇʟᴇᴛᴇ꒱ _

_ ʟ ᴏ ᴀ ᴅ ɪ ɴ ɢ . . .  _

_ █▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ _

_ 10% _

_ ███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒ _

_ 30% _

_ █████▒▒▒▒▒ _

_ 50% _

_ ███████▒▒▒ _

_ 100% _

_ ██████████ _

_ Loading Complete  _

  
  


_ This story you are about to hear is a long one. _

_ The events that happened are true. _

_ It may sound crazy, impossible, unfathomable, and downright stupid but I promise you it’s all true.  _

_ I cannot tell you who I am because I need to be able to protect my friends, my family, and myself as well as protect you.  _

_ I cannot tell you the names of the people in this story for that exact same reason.  _

_ It is much too dangerous. _

_ Hmm? What’s that? A name...my name? Well I guess I can give you a code name. If you must call me anything call me The Asset.  _

_ The reason why will be revealed later on. _

_ Before I begin I must beg you, dear listener, to hold your judgement till the end.  _

_ You will hear things about me that will make you question my morals, my loyalty, my sanity and whether or not I can be trusted.  _

_ I am not proud of the things I have done or the choices I’ve made. The regret runs deeper than my bones.  _

_ The feeling of dread just by having to tell you fills my body. I will let you form your own opinions on if what I did was right or wrong, but please wait until the end before you place any. _

_ I must also ask that you not repeat anything I tell you.  _

_ I am putting you in grave danger by revealing this much.  _

_ I truly wish it didn’t come to this but I’m afraid I’ve run out of time. The wolves are at my door and if I don’t tell anyone than everything I did will be for waste.  _

_ When I’m done you must destroy this video any way you can. Do whatever you need to do to destroy the evidence. It is for your own safety.  _

_ This has no heroes, only villains and monsters.  _

_ This tale contains anger, revenge, love, lust, danger, fear, death and for some reason a bowl of fruit. Don’t ask me why I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.  _

_ If your stomach is weak, I suggest you leave now.  _

_ This video is not for you.  _

_ For those brave enough to continue, beware once you watch this, you will never be the same.  _

_ Oh! I almost forgot.  _

_ There are five things you need to keep in mind before I actually begin. _

_ One, every single thing in this story is true. These events really happened. Real people were affected by the things that I am about to tell you. Whether you believe it or not is up to your discretion. I’m putting my trust in you to do the right thing with this knowledge.  _

_ Two, I am innocent. Everything I did was because I had no other choice.  _

_ Three, the world needed a hero, I gave them a monster.  _

_ Four, trust nothing and no one besides me. I have no reason to lie.  _

_ Five, I loved him with my whole heart. No matter what the world says, he was my reason for breathing. I was in love with the Merchant of Death. He was a killer but I loved him anyway.  _

_ Now before I truly begin this is your last chance to back out. Once you start there is no going back. You will not unsee or unhear the things I am about to say. I will not blame you if you shut the device off and burn the tape without watching the rest. After all that may be the best thing.  _

_ With that in mind, I guess should start from the beginning. _

_ Like most cliche stories it all began with an urgent phone call from...  _

_ Well... _

_ Let’s call him The Captain. He is… was my best friend. We grew up on the scrappy streets of … damn this will be harder than I thought.  _

_ We grew up in a city. We grew up homeless on the scrappy streets of New York City. That’s broad enough for you to not be in any major trouble.  _

_ We both made our way out of the dungeons of the streets and made ourselves known in the detective world. We were good at closing cases. How good I can’t say because then you’ll know who we are and that defeats the purpose of code names but we were good.  _

_ The Captain called me with a sense of urgency in his voice that you couldn’t ignore. He was a calm force to be reckoned with. Nothing unfazed him. Nothing. He could and has looked death in the face with nothing but a smile on his lips and fire in his eyes, body calm like a snake before it struck or the calm before the storm. It’s what made him good at his job. For him to call in a frenzy type of panic was unnerving to say the least.  _

_ When he spoke I knew why he was in a frenzy.  _

_ “Asset” The Captain paused which he never does “ we caught him. We caught the Merchant of Death.”  _

_ With that I froze and that is where the story begins.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If this story has peeked your interest in any way shape, or form please let me know in the comment section below. I want to hear if you hate it, liked it, loved it, or just curious enough to read on. 
> 
> I don’t want to say I’m needy for comments but I’ve never been a good liar XD
> 
> I am looking for an artist and/or beta reader as I can’t be bothered to go back and reread anything because then I’ll never actually post it because I write trash.
> 
> Lastly follow me on Tumblr!   
DespicableDaddyDeadpool   
I’ll be posting things there now as well. Probably just Prologue chapters and Drabbles.


End file.
